


Waterloo

by srtlv



Category: Eurovision Song Contest: The Story of Fire Saga (2020)
Genre: Alexander POV, Alexander and Kevin are together, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Post Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srtlv/pseuds/srtlv
Summary: It's the Eurovision again (two years after Edinburgh) and Alexander has a surprise planned for Kevin.Short and sweet. Can be read as a one-off, or as a sequel to all my previous works, but particularly Gazelle in Black.
Relationships: Alexander Lemtov/Kevin Swain, Sigrit Ericksdóttir/Lars Erickssong
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	Waterloo

**Author's Note:**

> There's been so much talk about proposals here lately, that I just couldn't resist :D

Alexander paces nervously around the backstage area at the Eurovision grand final in Stockholm. Never before has he been this nervous before his performance, not even when competing in Eurovision. He is not competing this time – after all, he won two years ago, so what would be the point? Instead, he is part of the interval act before the votes are announced. He is happy that Kevin is somewhere else in the arena, with one of the teams he is directing this year, and not here to see the state that he is currently in. Kevin would immediately know something is up, which would ruin the surprise. Alexander has made sure that he will be there later, watching his performance. He has talked to all three of the country teams in advance, so they know what to expect. 

Sigrit is backstage too, and Lars. The interval act will feature old Eurovision favorites with a potpourri of Eurovision hits. The final part will be Waterloo, performed by Alexander Lemtov and Fire Saga. Someone from the organizing team must have heard them singing it at the party in Edinburgh. When the Swedes had contacted Alexander with the idea, he had agreed immediately. He had known that this would be perfect for what he has been planning: a throwback to Edinburgh, when he and Kevin finally got together, and the lyrics so suitable as well. “ _Knowing my fate is to be with you.”_

It has been two years since Alexander kick-started his career in Europe with a win, and since Fire Saga became a Eurovision favorite despite being disqualified. What a two years it has been! Alexander has toured Europe, had had several hit singles, released an album and has another one on the way. While Alexander’s success outside of Russia has grown, Fire Saga has focused on their personal lives. Lars and Sigrit are married, and they have an adorable toddler. They don’t perform much, but the chance to do Waterloo in the grand final is certainly something Lars has not wanted to miss. 

But the best part of the success for Alexander is not the money, the hits, not even the fans. It is the freedom that being successful outside of Russia has given him. He is not as much bound by Mother Russia anymore. His Eurovision success, his looks, his style has made him something of a gay icon in Europe. And finally, after years of masking his true self, he has recently come out in a magazine interview, confirming the rumours that his creative director is, in fact, more than that. That they have been living together in London since the tour ended. What is happening tonight is just the next step.

The news has been received well. Of course there is some backlash in Russia, but that was to be expected. Within the Eurovision fan base, the news seem to have made Alexander more popular than ever. One of the most popular Eurovision blogs has even referred to him and Kevin as “the Eurovision Power Couple”.

Sigrit intercepts Alexander’s nervous pacing, grabs him by his arms. She looks stunning in her outfit and makeup.

“Alexander, relax! It will be okay. I have asked the elves. Just focus on singing. Everything will be fine. Take a deep breath!” She demonstrates breathing deeply. 

Alexander closes his eyes, takes a few deep breaths. Sigrit is right, he is feeling better already. He will focus on singing, performing. He will think about other things only afterwards. 

Then, after what feels both like an eternity and far too short a time, it is their turn to enter the stage. With years of experience, Alexander goes into performer mode. There is only him, the stage, Sigrit singing, Lars on the keyboards, dancers, the audience, and the music. As predicted, the audience loves them. Thousands of them at the arena, millions, hundreds of millions, watching from their TVs, all around Europe and even the world. Alexander glances to the side of the stage and can see that Kevin is indeed there, watching, with some members of the Spanish delegation.

“ _I tried to hold you back but you were stronger._ ” To the audience it looks like he is signing with Sigrit, to Sigrit, but he glances to the side repeatedly, trying to make sure Kevin understands that the words are for him.  
_“Waterloo - promise to love you for ever more_  
_Waterloo - couldn't escape if I wanted to_  
_Waterloo - knowing my fate is to be with you…_ ”

Then the song ends. The audience cheers. There are yells of “Lemtov!” and “Fire Saga!”. Sigrit, Lars and the dancers leave the stage, leaving Alexander alone. He has agreed everything in advance with the production. The time has come. 

“Hello, Eurovision!”, he shouts. The audience cheers again. “Alexander!”, someone yells. “We love you!”

“As you know, Eurovision has always been very close to my heart.” He puts his hand on his bare chest. “That is why I wanted to thank you all. You have given me my career. But more importantly, Eurovision has given me love, and the courage to show it in public.”

The audience cheers again. Alexander closes his eyes for a second, gathers all his courage. This is it, now. His heart beats so fast and loud, he thinks the audience may hear it.

“That is why I would like to ask my partner Kevin to come to the stage.”

He knows the others backstage will now usher Kevin to the stage. He turns around and walks to meet Kevin, who looks confused and surprised at the same time. “What are you doing?”, he mouths. 

Alexander takes Kevin’s hand and walks him to the front of the stage. He turns to face Kevin, still holding his hand. 

“Kevin, we met because of Eurovision. We fell in love at Eurovision. Eurovision has made both our careers. That is why I thought this is the perfect place for this…”

Alexander drops on one knee. The audience gasps. “Kevin, will you marry me?”

Kevin has covered his mouth with his hand. He is laughing, and is he also crying? 

“Alex, you are crazy!”, he says. Then, knowing that the audience will not hear whatever he answers, he nods. “Yes, yes I will marry you!”

Alexander gets up and pulls Kevin in for a kiss. The audience erupts. Glittering confetti rains down on them from above. Kevin looks at the confetti. “You are unbelievable”, he laughs. They kiss again. 

They walk off the stage, hand-in-hand, the audience still cheering. Backstage everyone comes to congratulate them. Sigrit is the first one. 

“I told you it would work! I am so happy for both of you!”

Lars comes to congratulate them as well. “Well done!”, he says to Alexander. “You got Kevin Swain!”

Neither of them know how to respond to that. Luckily there are other congratulations that they can turn their attention to. They are both elated, happy, giggly, holding hands, kissing. 

“How did you pull that off?”, Kevin asks.

Alexander shrugs. “I have connections. You have connections. I used them all.”

Kevin pretends to be schocked. “So everyone has known but me?”. He looks around. Everyone backstage is grinning and nodding.

“Weeelll, not everyone, the audience was probably also surprised.”

“I still can’t believe it!”, Kevin laughs, shaking his head. 

“I did not get you a ring yet. I don’t think we have the same taste in jewellery. We can choose together.”

Kevin rolls his eyes. “Probably for the best.”

The crowd around them has finally dispersed. Alexander is already thinking about their hotel suite, where he has ordered roses and their favorite champagne. He takes Kevin’s hand.

“Come, let’s go!”

“What? Where? Alex, I’m still working, I can’t just leave!”

“I have talked to your teams. The performances are already over, they will manage the rest. And we can’t stay here, we would steal the show from the winner.”

“Well, I think it might be too late to think about that!”, Kevin giggles.

Alexander does sort of a half shrug. “I will apologize to the winner later. Come!”

He takes Kevin’s hand, and walks out of the arena with him, towards their future together.

**Author's Note:**

> And they lived happily ever after, and all that.
> 
> I would love to hear any comments, as I haven't received any so far.


End file.
